Wrong
by secret-scribe15
Summary: Angela finally did it she made it through middle school and is now graduating. the grade 8 year is supposed to be the best in middle school so far right? WRONG life just well lets say sucks for Angela find out why here!


Hi my name is Angela Hokinson I am in grade 8 I have dirty blonde colored hair and hazel eyes and my nose is a bit crooked. This is my graduating year right so it's supposed to be the one year that the best in grade school right? So why is it the worst for me?

It all began about 5 years ago when I was in grade 2 the kids always pulled my pony tails and put paint on my dress that was new, they called me names, I cried but nothing helped! I told an adult, all they did was make it worse! Now all they do is embarrass me in front of everyone. One time two year ago they wrote a letter to the principal saying that I loved him, I was so embarrassed and to top it all off he called my parents about the matter, I tried to explain but it was useless. I got looks from him like "a doomed child." stair; it was like that till the day he left. But that never made it easier for me. The kid's pranks were getting worse and worse. I just couldn't take it so I moved classes then schools. It helped a bit, there I was made out to be a bigger fool then I already thought I was. There the pranks and names I were called where more elaborate, they liked using other people to carry out the dastardly deed. Finally I switched back to my old school at least there they tortured me head on and not from behind closed doors. I took the bullying for a couple of months their pranks and name calling where not so bad anymore or until that day...

I was walking home from school one day and got a call on my cell phone from my mom.

"Angela Hokinson you get your potty mouth home right now or else missy!" my mother yelled through the phone speaker then hung up. I was so confused why was she so made I did nothing wrong or at least I don't think I did. But when I got home there was a cop car outside, I ran into the house two police man where sitting on my couch with my mother, brother and father standing. My brother who was one year younger smiled his you're in total trouble smile.

"Miss Hokinson." the officer on the left said in a deep voice that boomed through the house "we would like to have a word with you please?" I panicked what did I do? Did I download something _no_ I quickly thought?

"Um ok I guess, but what did I do?" I was sweating this was going to ruin my life I knew it. I could see it now Angela Hokinson arrested by the Santiago police for a crime that she doesn't even know what it was yet.

"Ok ill skip right to the point you are under arrest for the death threats of 9 kids and 3 teachers from your school." my jaw hit the floor I couldn't believe this I never threatened anyone never.

"I didn't me would never... I couldn't... what proves this ..." I was shuddering _no way could this have happen I_ was in shock.

"what proves it miss Hokinson is that each email has been traced to your emails and we have had numerous reports of your class mates saying that you threatened to kill them." the man to the left said and then continued " also we have gathered evidence that they have bullied you so we suspect you want to achieve revenge on them!" no no no that can't be right it can't but I was already in restraints. I could see my parents with tears in their eyes and my brother had the same smile on his face that said I was doomed.

A few days later I returned to school the situation had been resolved it turned out that my brother gave some kids my password which probably saw me type in, for some money I think 30 $. Then the kids went and wrote death threats to there friends and even themselves to make them not look guilty using my email. At school they told people what "I" did and somehow people kept on saying I had threatened them. But when I discovered I had an alibi,(shopping for grad with my mom) and that the time frame was wrong they traced the email back not to my computer but to my friends, it was them why I kept asking, all they did was stair. They ended up getting expelled and my parents pressed charges all in all I terrible experience for me!

At school I kept on getting bad looks and I heard rumors about me, none where pleasant like few rumors are. I tough it out till picture day where for once I looked beautiful but that changed at lunch I had spaghetti spilled on me and I had chalk dust on me everywhere from a gruesome prank I looked like a mess and that is picture day for you

But then that brings it to today I graduated with an honors despite all this it was ok looking back but at least I can go to a private s high school now . but one last prank put me over the edge when I was accepting my certificate all the kids in the front row through balls at me but they weren't normal they were filled with paint it got all over my grad dress I was so upset I ran from the stage falling on the slippery floor the crowd laughed I was publicly humiliated I went home that night and when straight for the medicine cab nit a bottle of pills where my last thoughts.

Hi my name is Angela Hokinson I was in grade 8 I had dirty blonde colored hair and hazel eyes and my nose was a bit crooked. This was my graduating year right so it's supposed to be the one year that the best in grade school right? Wrong I committed suicide on the night I graduated thanks to all those people who bullied me by calling me names and pulling pranks.

Sincerely Angela Hokinson

p.s as my last rewest in this world will you do me a favor and don't make anyone feel like I did.


End file.
